Life After Death Elena Rush
by Chemically Unstable Disco
Summary: ; Yes, you read correctly. This is a story of a young girl, who dies of cancer. In heaven, she encounters Elena Rush, grandmother of Gerard Way, from My Chemical Romance. It's quite short. Please R&R!


"Scarlett? Scarlett, can you hear me?"

"Mummy…" I whispered, too weak to continue speaking.

"Scarlett, no," My mother began to cry.

I seemed to float around the hospital room then. There was a loud beeping sound, and I realized it was my heart monitor. I screamed. I was staring at my lifeless body in my hospital bed. My mum was crying, while my dad tried to comfort her.

I was dead? No! I couldn't be dead! The doctors said I had another week, possibly longer! This couldn't be happening! They told me I would recover!

Tears began to plummet down my cheeks, but they weren't like normal tears. They faded away just as fast as the appeared.

A few feet in front of me, I saw a startlingly eye-catching light. It seemed to call to me, and inside I could see my grandmother.

"Oma!" I cried, hurtling forward into the beam. I was surrounded by the glittering beauty, as the hospital room moved. My Oma wrapped me up in her arms lovingly. The outside world became fluffy and white. My chest cleared, my tears evaporated, and for the first time in months, I felt strong again. I felt the way I'd felt _before_ the cancer had begun to murder me.

A set of great, big, gold gates, loomed up in front of me. I glanced up at my Oma, to learn that she was no longer there. I began to feel scared, lost…alone.

"Step forth, young one." A voice commanded in a kind fashion. I did as I was ordered, and approached the gates cautiously. As I approached, they opened, allowing me entrance to the fantastical cloud world. The place looked deserted from outside, making me feel more scared and alone. All the same, I decided to step over the threshold. In a flash, the cloud world exploded with life. There were people walking about everywhere. It was like a perfect world; everyone in harmony.

I still felt lost, but now surrounded with people cheerful people, I felt less alone.

The atmosphere of the place was calm and welcoming, so I plucked up the courage to explore a little.

I wandered amongst the strangers warily. My heart started to race with angst, so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"What would Frank do?" I whispered to myself, referring to Frank Iero, of my favourite band, My Chemical Romance. I decided to be bold and ask someone for help. But the fact was, I wasn't Frank. Instead, I sat against a building, and curled up as I began to cry. No-one seemed to notice the insignificant girl, sobbing in the shadows. Loneliness and fear encroached on me, overwhelming me into hysteria.

"Dear, what ever is the matter?" A soft, female voice asked me. I looked up, and through my tears saw an elderly lady. She smiled down at me, to show she meant me no harm.

"I'm so confused, and lost, and alone!" I cried, "and I think I just died!" surreptitiously, I checked to see if she thought I was mad. To my surprise, her expression of peacefulness didn't waver.

"Sweetheart, I have some bad news for you, but it is also good." She knelt down, so her eyes were level with mine. "You _did_ just die," she held up a finger, so I wouldn't butt in, "but you are now in heaven." She gave me a moment for this to sink in.

"Who are you?" I asked the kind woman abruptly. Again, her expression didn't waver.

"My name is Elena Rush." She replied. I stared at her, my mouth open. Elena just stared at me in confusion, unable to comprehend my reaction.

Finally I managed, "I love your grandsons!"

"Ah," she chuckled, "that explains a lot." Her eyes bore into mine, and she seemed lost in thought. "So young," Elena whispered after a few minutes.

"Cancer," I muttered in reply.

"Horrible,"

"Erik!"

"What?"

"My boyfriend," looking down, I began to fidget with my hem.

"Oh!" Elena moved to beside me, and put an arm around my shoulders, "we all leave someone we love behind. Try not to dwell too much on it."

I nodded, and bravely held back my tears.

"So, you're the famous Elena Rush." I smiled, changing the subject.

"I'm famous now?"

"You are to me!"

"Why is that, dear?"

"Sorry, how rude of me, my name's Scarlett."

"Why am I famous to you, Scarlett?"

"Because, you taught Gerard how to sing, and all that stuff! And there's a song about you! If that's not famous, then I don't know what is!"

"Would you like me to teach _you_ how to sing?"

"That would take a very long time,"

"We have until forever, dear."

I smiled at Elena as confirmation that I would proceed.

For eternity I lived with Elena Rush. Years passed, but it never felt long. Too soon, Erik joined me, saying he couldn't live without me, even though he tried. My Oma eventually came too. After what felt like a decade, but was really sixty years, my mother and father, and most of the member of My Chemical Romance had also joined us. My afterlife seemed almost better than my life. It was a place where you could not get hurt, and meet the most amazing people in the world. Expand your knowledge, and continue an afterlife that no-one could ever imagine.


End file.
